Monoa
Monoa (モノア, Monoa) is an Ainu woman. Appearance Monoa has medium length dark hair, sharp eyes with crow's feet and slight mouth wrinkles. She wears the Ainu mouth makeup and clothing as well as a pair of hoop rings with bells attached and is barefoot. Personality Not much is known about Monoa's personality, other than that she can only speak Ainu. As a result of her husband's death at the hands of Kabato Prison's escaped convicts, Monoa has quietly held a grudge against them for quite some time. She is shown to be grateful and kind to Sugimoto's Group, preparing food for them as thanks. Background One day, a group of escaped convicts from Kabato Prison came to her village and took over it, killing all the men, including Monoa's husband. She was then forced to pretend to be Ekurok's wife as she silently held a grudge against them. Plot When Sugimoto's Group came to her kotan, her "husband" Ekurok welcomed them in. As they gathered in Retanno Ekasi's home, her "father-in-law" is about to greet the visitors when Asirpa interrupted him, calling him "musonkami". At this, she let out a little laugh. As Ekurok is introducing his "family", Asirpa interrupted them once more to go to the bathroom. Ekurok then sent his "brother" out to guide her as Monoa looked on solemnly. She continued to stay silent as Sugimoto's Group spoke with Ekurok and Retanno Ekasi. When another Ainu woman came to their house and yelled something before being taken away by a man, Monoa took this chance to repeat what the woman said and asked Sugimoto's Group to help them. However, they did not understand her, and at Hyakunosuke Ogata's constant suspicions, Sugimoto decided to test them with the kisarri. It was only that the ruse was finally over when Ekurok's Brother came back and lied to Sugimoto about Asirpa, and he saw through it, hitting him with the kisarri and yelled angrily. Taking advantage of this situation, Monoa gathered all the Ainu women to take arms and fight against the convicts that took over their vilage. She was able to knock down one of the convicts as she declared it was for killing her husband. Once the fighting had ceased, Monoa, the Ainu women, and Sugimoto's Group buries all the Kabato convicts that had died, including Ekurok, Ekurok's Brother, and Chouan Kumagishi. Once they had finished, Monoa says that what happened here must be forgotten and that if anyone finds out, something terrible would happen. She and the other Ainu people then turn to Sugimoto to express their thanks and invites them to eat dishes made with turep. They prepare the food together and hands them out to Sugimoto's Group who exclaims that it is delicious. When Sugimoto takes out his miso and Asirpa grabs it, calling it osoma while eating it, Monoa and the other women are suspicious that it might be poop. Asirpa hands the miso to them and after hesitantly eating it, finds it to be very delicious as well. After they had finished eating, Sugimoto's Group deliberate on what they should do with Kiyohiro Suzukawa, the sole surviving convict whom they had tied up. According to Asirpa who hears from the Ainu women, he is the man responsible for all their troubles and they want nothing more to do with him. Sugimoto's Group then decides to take Suzukawa with them after he revealed that he has information on the other Abashiri convicts. With that, Monoa and the other Ainu people say their farewells to them as they leave the kotan. Category:Characters Category:Female